concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Butterfly
THE SHADOS (1961 - 196?) 1) Danny Weis guitar 2) ?????? + others unknown THE PROGRESSIVES (196? - 196?) 1) Doug Ingle piano 2) Kerry Chater bass 3) Gary 'Mutha' Whitem sax 4) Danny Weis guitar 5) Al Dorval drums JERI AND THE JERITONES (196? - 1965) 1) Danny Weis guitar 2) Doug Ingle piano 3) Kerry Chater bass 4) Jerry Chater (aka Jeri Martinson) vocals 5) Al Dorval drums THE PALACE PAGES #1 (1965) 1) Danny Weis guitar 2) Doug Ingle keyboards 3) Gary Withem sax 4) Jack Pinney drums 5) Kerry Chater bass ? ?, 1965 The Palace, San Diego, CA (The band played there as house band for a few months) THE PALACE PAGES #2 (1965 - ca. FEB 1966) 1) Jack Pinney 2) Danny Weis 3) Doug Ingle 4) Greg Willis bass February 1966 The Palace, San Diego, CA (The band played there as house band for a few months) THE PALACE PAGES #3 (ca. FEB 1966 - ca. APR 1966) 1) Jack Pinney 2) Greg Willis 3) Danny Weis 4) Doug Ingle 5) Darryl DeLoach vocals, tamburine April 1966 The Palace, San Diego, CA (The band played there as house band for a few weeks) THE PALACE PAGES #4 (ca. APR 1966 - AUG 1966) 1) Danny Weis 2) Doug Ingle 3) Darryl DeLoach 4) Jerry 'The Bear' Penrod bass, vocals 5) Bruce Morris drums June ?, 1966 The Palace, San Diego, CA (The band played there as house band for a few weeks) ca. June - August 1966 Bido Lito's, Los Angeles, CA (The band played there as house band for a few weeks, six nights a week, three to four shows a night) IRON BUTTERFLY #1 (AUG 1966 - SEPT 14, 1967 - Danny Weis and Jerry Penrod leave to join Rhinoceros) 1) Danny Weis: Guitar (b: 28/9/1948 Huntington Park, CA) 2) Doug Ingle: Keyboards, Vocals (b: 9/9/1946 Omaha, NE) 3) Darryl DeLoach: Vocals (b: 12/9/1947 Santa Barbara, CA) 4) Jerry Penrod: Bass (b: 25/9/1946 San Diego, CA) 5) Ron Bushy: Drums, Vocals (b: 23/9/1945 Washington, DC) August - November 1966 Bido Lito's, Los Angeles, CA (The band played there as house band for a few months, six nights a week (open 10pm nightly except Sundays), three to four shows a night) September 16-17, 1966 Pioneer Ballroom, Suisun City, CA (Grand Opening - Dance & Show, with Love, Sir Douglas Quintet & The Experience) September 24, 1966 Veteran's Memorial Hall, Oakland, CA (with Deed Of Shame, The Friendly Stranger & Motley Crew) Late ?, 1966 Civic Auditorium, Oakland, CA (with The Doors) November-December ?, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (The band played numerous gigs at this venue in this period,possibly as many as 36) December 18, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (Supporting Leaves) December 23-31, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (Supporting The Turtles) December 31, 1966 Spectrum 2000, Los Angeles, CA (New Years Eve Mad Mod Party, with West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band, Mystic Astrologic Crystal Band, W.C. Field Band, Sleepyhollow, Sam Weatherly, (MC) Gary Berwin & (MC) Mark Fisher) 1967 ? ?, 1967 Rose Deitch's Galaxy, West Hollywood, CA (with Gross National Product. The band played there as house band for a few months, including the month of July) January 14, 1967 Hullabaloo, Earl Carroll Theater, Hollywood, CA (with Love, Electric Prunes, Seeds, Sons Of Adam, Sound Machine, The Mandala, Coloring Book, Seeds Of Time, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Smokestack Lightning, Factory, Reasons For Being, Wild Ones. The Hullabaloo began an ambitious series of “after hours” shows tonight, promoted by KBLA’s deejay Humble Harve. Fourteen groups were scheduled to play between 2:00am and 6:00am at the first “after hours” event, but in the end only eight of them made the stage. The Moonkes, The Mamas and The Papas, and The Miracles, were all in the audience. February 18, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Woodlands Hills, CA (with Love, Canned Heat Blues Band (cancelled), East Side Kids & Morning Glory. Iron Butterfly may have cancelled) February 24-25, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Moby Grape & Charlatans) March 26, 1967 Elysian Park, Los Angeles, CA (Easter Sunday Love-In, with The Daily Flash, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Clear Light, The Rainy Daze, The Factory, The Other Half, Flamin' Groovies, Steve Miller Blues Band, Sopwith Camel (cancelled), West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band, The Turtles, West Coast Branch, The Nazz, Grateful Dead, Kim Fowley, Smokestack Lightning, The Seventh Son, Firesign Theatre & New Generation, The Yellow Brick Road, The Yerba Buena Blues Band) April 23, 1967 Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA (with Chambers Brothers & Love) April 28-29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chambers Brothers) May 19, 1967 Sonoma State College campus, Rohnert Park, CA ("Cossack Dance") May 19, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Woodlands Hills, CA (with Peanut Butter Conspiracy & Other Half) May 22-27, 1967 Bido Lito's, Los Angeles, CA with Love, Factory, Sons Of Adam, Other Half, Divine Comedy, Lights by Maze Light Show "Save Bido Lit's Week" June 9, 1967 Middle Earth, Los Angeles, CA June 24, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Woodlands Hills, CA (with The Yellow Balloon, Love & International Submarine Band) June 28-July 1, 1967 Middle Earth, Los Angeles, CA July 2, 1967 Griffith Park Merry-Go-Round area, Los Angeles, CA ("Love-In", with Sweetwater, Fraternity of Man, Phil Ochs, Elliot Mintz (MC), Merry Go Round, West Coast Branch, and others) July 3, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with The Doors & Rubber Maze) July 4-24, 1967 Club Galaxy, Los Angeles, CA July 14-15, 1967 Magic Mushroom, Studio City, CA (with Country Joe and The Fish, Sunshine Company, Hourglass, Heaven, Fraternity of Man, Canned Heat, The Factory & Vito and His Dancer) July 15, 1967 Devonshire Meadows Raceway, Northridge, CA (Fantasy Farye & Magic Music Festival, with The Doors, Kaleidoscope, Thorinshield, The Groupies, The King Verses, The Factory, New Dehli River Band, Sunshine Company, Canned Heat, The Whirling Dervishes, Rubber Maze, New Breed, The Grass Roots, Solid State, Second Coming, (MC) Kim Fowley) July 19, 1967 Shrine Auditorium or Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA ? July 21-22, 1967 Magic Mushroom, Studio City, CA (with Heaven & Fraternity Of Man) July 22, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with The Yardbirds, Moby Grape, Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band, Strawberry Alarm Clock & West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band. Iron Butterfly cancelled) August 1?, 1967 ?, ?, CA (Danny Weis was out sick and guitarist Doug Hastings (former member of The Daily Flash and Buffalo Springfield) filled in for him) IRON BUTTERFLY #2 (SEPT 15, 1967 - NOV 1967) 1) Danny Weis 2) Doug Ingle 3) Darryl DeLoach 4) Ron Bushy 5) Lee Dorman bass, rhythm guitar, drums, piano September 15, 1967 Mirage, Santa Monica, CA September 30, 1967 Hullabaloo, Los Angeles, CA (with Kaleidoscope, Steve Miller Blues Band, West Coast Branch, Outlaw Blues Band, Spirit & Spontaneous Combustion) October 7, 1967 Hullabaloo, Los Angeles, CA (118th Annual Edgar Allan Poe Electric Memorial and Breakfast - A Benefit for the Student Mobilization Committee Conference at East Los Angeles Junior College, with West Coast Branch, Steve Miller Blues Band, W.C. Fields Memorial Electric String Band, Taj Mahal, Kaleidoscope, Bluesberry Jam, Outlaw Blues Band) October 25, 1967 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Green Jello) November 6 or 9, 1967 Rose Deitch's Galaxy, West Hollywood, CA IRON BUTTERFLY #3 (NOV 1967 - JAN or FEB 1968) 1) Doug Ingle 2) Ron Bushy 3) Lee Dorman 4) Darryl DeLoach 5) Rick Davis (aka Erik Brann) vocals, guitar December 17, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Big Brother and The Holding Company, Sweetwater & Moby Grape) December 20-22, 1967 Magic Mushroom, Los Angeles, CA (with Taj Mahal) December 22-23, 1967 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with The Doors, Bluesberry Jam, Sweetwater. Iron Butterfly maybe cancelled December 22) December 31, 1967 Spectrum 2000, West Hollywood, CA (with KRLA DJ Rhett Hamilton Walker (MC), West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band, and many others "Party") 1968 January 5-6, 1968 The Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA (with The Sunshine Company) January 23, 1968 Phantasmagia, Dallas, TX (supporting Sam & Dave) January 27, 1968 Silver City, NM IRON BUTTERFLY #4 (JAN or FEB 1968 - OCT 1969) 1) Doug Ingle (Keyboards, Vocals) 2) Ron Bushy (Drums) 3) Erik Brann (Guitar) 4) Lee Dorman (Bass) February 10, 1968 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (with Sweetwater (cancelled?) & The Doors) March 2, 1968 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "American Bandstand" performing "You Can't Win" & "The Iron Butterfly Theme". Broadcast date) March 9, 1968 Whittier High School Auditorium, Whittier, CA (with The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band & The Merry-Go-Round) March 15, 1968 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA (with Canned Heat & The Hook) March 16, 1968 South High School Gymnasium, Torrance, CA (Operation Nepal Evening Concert, with The Standells, The Rose Garden, The Hook, Joey Paige, Johnny & Joe, The Daily Mail) March 17, 1968 Exhibition Hall, Pasadena, CA (St. Paddy's Medicine Show, with Steppenwolf, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Clear Light, Jackson Browne, Penny Nichols, Gordon Alexander, Bluesberry Jam, Alexander's Rag Time Band, The Rockets, The Fields, The Peace Officers) March 23, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Hollywood, CA (KPPC Benefit) ? March 30, 1968 USC Bovard Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (with Jefferson Airplane) April 5-6, 1968 The Cheetah, Venice Beach, CA (with (5th) Traffic, (6th) The Hook & Rubber Hi-Way) April 10, 1968 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (Teen Time USA, with Big Brother and The Holding Company & James Cotton Blues Band) April 11, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother and the Holding Company, with Booker T. & The MG's) April 12-13, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother and the Holding Company, with Booker T. & The MG's) April 14, 1968 Los Angeles, CA (The First Annual Gene Youngblood Super-Sincerity Awards, with Sweetwater, Hook & (MC) Bert Prelutsky) April 19, 1968 Franklin and Marshall College, Lancaster, PA April 20, 1968 Shady Grove Music Fair, Gaithersburg, MD April 21, 1968 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (with Jefferson Airplane) April 26-27, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Traffic & Blue Cheer) April 28, 1968 Brandeis University Shapiro Athletic Center, Waltham, MA (with Jefferson Airplane) April 28, 1968 Lowell Technological Institute, Lowell, MA May 3-4, 1968 The World, Miami, FL (with The Seven Of Us & Echo) May 5, 1968 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (with Buffalo Springfield) May 8-10, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Henry Crow Dog) May 12, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Supported by Chuck Berry) May 17, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA May 19, 1968 Blue Law, Torrance, CA (Rock For McCarthy, with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Mothers Of Invention, LA Smog and Refinery) May 19, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (American Field Service Benefit, with Big Brother and The Holding Company & Spontaneous Combustion) May 23, 1968 Memorial Hall, Phoenix, AZ (with Alice Cooper) May 25, 1968 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (with Jefferson Airplane, Boston Tea Party, The Drift) May 31-June 1, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Life & Things To Come) June 7-9, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Velvet Underground & Chrome Cyrcus) June 21-23, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (with Uncle Henry) June 29, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA ? July 2, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA July 4-7, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Indian Head Band & Collectors) July 10, 1968 King's Beach Bowl, Lake Tahoe, CA (with The Working Class) July 12, 1968 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (Harmony Benefit, with Creedence Clearwater Revival (filling in for Phoenix), Vanilla Fudge, Initial Shock, Wedge, Sandy Bull, Kai Moore, Canned Heat, Sweet Rush, West) July 12-13 or 26-27, 1968 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (cancelled) July 13, 1968 Civic Auditorium or Civic Hall, Pasadena, CA (show relocated from Valley Music Theatre in Woodlands Hills) July 14-17, 1968 The Sanctuary, Lake Tahoe, CA July 19-20, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with Barry Goldberg Reunion, The Collectors, 360° Lights, Cinema, Strobe, Thomas Edison, Castle Lighting) July 19-20, 1968 Concord Coliseum, Concord, CA (cancelled?) July 23, 1968 The Jaguar Club, ?, IL July 24, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30, supporting Jefferson Airplane) July 25-28, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL July 29, 1968 Mill Run Playhouse, Niles, IL July 30, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Louisville, KY August ?, 1968 Music Hall, Houston, TX August 2-4, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Canned Heat & Initial Shock) August 4, 1968 Orange County Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA (First Annual Newport Pop Festival, with Grateful Dead, Eric Burdon And The Animals (possible day 3), Jefferson Airplane, Quicksilver Messenger Service, The Byrds, Things To Come, Illinois Speed Press, Blue Cheer) August 8, 1968 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Playboy After Dark" performing "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" with Bill Cosby, The Blossoms, Bill Medley, Kaye Stevens, Shel Silverstein 'The Unicorn', Reverend Malcom Boyd. The show was broadcasted on January 31, 1969 on KTLA-5 in Los Angeles and on March 8, 1969 on WOR-9 in New York City) August 9, 1968 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (with Big Brother and The Holding Company, Spirit, Hour Glass, The Ford Theatre, Truth, Touch, Good Feelin & Aardvaarks) August 10, 1968 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (with Sly and The Family Stone & Chambers Brothers) August 12-14, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH August 15, 1968 Murat Theater, Indianapolis, IN (Eugene McCarthy Day Rally) August 23, 1968 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (with Caretakers & The End) August 24, 1968 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat" with Richard Barbary, Chuck Berry, Wayne Cochran, Bobby Curtola, Johnny Daye, Steppenwolf, The Main Attraction, The Swamp Seeds, The Temptations (broadcast date in Ohio....broadcasted in other States on September 1) August 24, 1968 Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD (with Country Joe & The Fish) August 28, 1968 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (with Love & (MC) Don McCoy) August 29, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR September 6, 1968 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (with Big Brother and The Holding Company) October 4, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (with The Standells) October 5, 1968 Arizona State Fairgrounds, Phoenix, AZ (with The Byrds, Blue Cheer, Sweetwater & The Standells) October 5-6, 1968 Searsville Lake, San Mateo County, CA (San Francisco International Pop Festival, with Blue Cheer, The Steve Miller Band, Traffic, Country Joe And The Fish and many others) (cancelled) October 5, 1968 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "American Bandstand" performing "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida". Broadcast date) October 6, 1968 Santa Clara Fairgrounds Family Park, Santa Clara, CA (with Country Joe and The Fish, Traffic (cancelled), Barry Goldberg & Rejoice) October 12, 1968 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (with Holden Caulfield) October 13, 1968 Bullring By The Sea, Tijuana, MEX (Tijuana Pop Festival, with Eric Burdon and The Animals (who cancelled because their equipment never made it to the gig), Chicago Transit Authority, The Collectors, Yellow Payges, Patchwork Security Blanket. Iron Butterfly cancelled due to a money dispute) October 17-19, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & Sea Train) October 26, 1968 Antelope Valley College, Lancaster, CA (Fall Pop Music Concert, with 13th Floor & Evergreen Blues) October 26, 1968 Alameda County Fairgrounds, Pleasanton, CA (San Francisco International Pop Festival, with Johnny Rivers, Jose Feliciano, Eric Burdon and The Animals, Fraternity of Man, Buddy Miles Express, Rejoice, Lee Michaels, Mad River) October 27, 1968 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA (with Cream. Iron Butterfly cancelled and were replaced by Terry Reid) October 29, 1968 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 1-2, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with Albert King & Creedence Clearwater Revival) November 8, 1968 Tyndall Northside Armory, Indianapolis, IN (with Canned Heat & Fraternity Of Man) November 9, 1968 Rock Pile, Toronto, ON November 15, 1968 Hobart College Bristol Gym, Geneva, NY November 16, 1968 Drew University, Madison, NJ November 22-23, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Canned Heat & The Youngbloods) November 27, 1968 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD November 28, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (with The Turtles) November 30, 1968 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat", with The Brooklyn Bridge, Iron Butterfly, Pacific Gas & Electric, Tingling Mother's Circus, The Vogues, The Cherry People, Clarence Carter, Rotary Connection, Andy Kim, King Cobras, Harvey Mandel, Peppermint Trolly Co., Gene Chandler & Barbara Acklin. Broadcast date) December ?, 1968 Thee Image, Miami, FL (Erik Brann collapsed on stage, and left in an ambulance) December 6, 1968 Spectrum, Phiadelphia, PA (the 2nd Quaker City Rock Festival, with Grateful Dead, American Dream (who filled in for Creedence Clearwater Revival), Sly and The Family Stone, Steppenwolf, Al Kooper (MC and also sat-in with American Dream) December 7, 1968 Eastern Michigan University Bowen Field House, Ypsilanti, MI (with Rotary Connection) December 13-14, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Supported by Group Image & Masters Of Deceit) December 20-21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI December 27, 1968 Grande Cleveland, Cleveland, OH December 29, 1968 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (with Canned Heat, Derek, Bob Seger System & The Goodies) December 30, 1968 Gulfstream Park Racing and Casino, Hallandale Beach, FL (Miami Pop Festival, with Jose Feliciano, The Turtles, Canned Heat, The Grass Roots, Jr. Walker and The All Stars, Ian and Sylvia, Charles Lloyd Quartet, Sweet Inspirations, Sweetwater, The Joe Tex Revue) 1969 ? ?, 1969 Arena Theatre, Houston, TX January 10-11, 1969 Unicorn Coffee House, Boston, MA January 16-17, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Sweet Nothin’) January 23-26, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton & A.B. Skhy) January 31-February 1, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Led Zeppelin & Porter's Popular Preachers, who replaced The Move. The Edwin Hawkins Singers filled in for Iron Butterfly for the second show of January 31. IB didn't get to play the first show on the 1st as Led Zeppelin's set over ran) February 1, 1969 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "American Bandstand" Erik Brann solo appearance. Broadcast date February 2, 1969 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (with The Turtles) February 5, 1969 Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS (with Grateful Dead£ February 6, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (with Grateful Dead) February 7, 1969 Auditorium Arena, Denver, CO (with Steve Miller Band & Alice Cooper) February 8, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (with The Buffalo Springfield & Lincoln Street Exit) February 15, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (with Steve Miller Band, Pacific,Gas & Electric, Blues Image & (MC) Davy Jones) February 21, 1969 Seattle Center Exhibition Hall, Seattle, WA (with Collectors) February 22, 1969 Portland State University Gym, Portland, OR March 1, 1969 Earl Warren Showgrounds Arena, Santa Barbara, CA (with Santana Blues Band, Steve Miller Band & Blues Image) March 7, 1969 International Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with The Beatles' Magical Mystery Tour movie) March 14-15, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA (supported by Steve Miller Band & Blues Image) March 22, 1969 HemisFair Arena, San Antonio, TX (with The Laughing Kind & The Children) March 31-April 2, 1969 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (Teen Expo '69, with Pulse) March/April 1969 Simi Valley High School, Simi Valley, CA (school dance) April 9, 1969 County Center, White Plains, NY April 10, 1969 University of Toledo Fieldhouse, Toledo, OH (with Krack) April 11, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Steve Miller Band & Blues Image) April 12, 1969 Oakland Mall Singer Center, Troy, MI April 12, 1969 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with Steve Miller Band) April 18, 1969 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH (Cleveland Pop Festival, with Tim Buckley & Blood, Sweat & Tears) April 25, 1969 Allentown Fair Grounds Agriculture Hall, Allentown, PA (with American Dream) April 27, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (with Rotary Connection) May 9-10, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Black Pearl) May 23, 1969 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (with Alice Cooper & Blues Image) May 24, 1969 Convention Center, Anhaeim, CA (with Chicago Transit Authority & Blues Image) June ?, 1969 Sports Arena, Tacoma, WA June 22, 1969 Oakdale Theater, Wallingford, CT June 24-26, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Cold Blood & Sanpaku) June 27, 1969 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO (Denver Pop Festival, with Big Mama Thornton, The Flock, Three Dog Night, Frak Zappa and The Mothers Of Invention) July 4-5, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Blues Image) July 11, 1969 Casino Ballroom, Hampton Beach, NH (with The Spectras) July 13, 1969 Music Carnival, Cleveland, OH July 15, 1969 Tanglewood Music Shed, Lenox, MA July 20, 1969 Carousel Theatre, Framingham, MA August 1, 1969 Atlantic City Race Course, Mays Landing, NJ (Atlantic City Pop Festival, with Santana Blues Band, Johnny Winter, Chicago, Crosby Stills & Nash, Procol Harum, Joni Mitchell, Mother Earth, Booker T. and The MG's) August 2, 1969 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (with Chicago Transit Authority) August ?, 1969 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 8 or 9, 1969 Illinois State Fair, Springfield, IL August 10, 1969 Curits Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (with Blues Image) August 13, 1969 Action House, Island Park, NY (with Howl & Rosicrucian) August 17, 1969 Max Yasgur's Dairy Farm, Bethel, NY (Woodstock. Iron Butterfly was scheduled to perform but unable to get there) August 29, 1969 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (with Mind Garage & Rhinoceros) August 30, 1969 Indiana Beach, Monticello, IN (Pop Festival Labor Day Weekend, with REO Speedwagon) September 1, 1969 Airline Highway Park and Fairgrounds, Prairieville, LA (New Orleans Pop Festival, with Country Joe and The Fish, Grateful Dead, Janis Joplin, Canned Heat, Creedence Clearwater Revival) September 5, 1969 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (with John Mayall & Lee Michaels) September 6, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (with John Mayall & Blues Image) September 19-20, 1969 Flushing Meadows Park Pavilion, Queens, NY (supported by Muddy Waters & Blues Image) September 20, 1969 Mothers, Erdington, ENG (with Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation) ??? September 23, 1969 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "The Red Skelton Show" performing "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" & "Soul Experience". Broadcast date) September 25-27, 1969 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC (with Holy Smoke) September 26, 1969 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC September 27, 1969 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA (with Blues Image) October 3, 1969 Civic Centre, Baltimore, MD IRON BUTTERFLY #5 (OCT 1969 - MAY 1971) 1) Doug Ingle (Keyboards, Vocals) 2) Ron Bushy (Drums, Vocals) 3) Lee Dorman (Bass, Guitar, Piano) 4) Mike Pinera (Guitar, Vocals) 5) Larry 'Rhino' Reinhardt (Guitar) November 2, 1969 Penn State University Rec Hall, University Park, PA (they had to use the opening act's instruments because their van was held up at the Canadian/US border) November 7-8, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Poco, King Crimson. A fire after the first show on the 7th, caused the November 8 show to be cancelled, and closed the Kinetic Playground) November 14, 1969 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX November 22, 1969 Randolph-Macon College, Ashland, VA (supported by Steel Mill) November 28, 1969 Palm Beach International Raceway, Jupiter, FL (First Annual Palm Beach International Music Festival, with Sweetwater, Pacific Gas & Electric, Chambers Brothers, Country Joe and The Fish, Johnny Winter, and more) December 13, 1969 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with It's A Beautiful Day) December 27-29, 1969 San Luis Obispo, CA (Indian Creek Celebration and Music Appreciation Seminar, with The Byrds, Sweetwater, Bycycle, Blues Image, Blue Mountain Eagle, Chambers Bros., Country Joe and The Fish, Vanilla Fudge John Savages, Eric Mercury, Pacific Gas & Electric, Rotary Connection, Spirit, Johnny Winter, Bobby Womack, Youngbloods, Zephyr, and others) (cancelled) 1970 ? ?, 1970 Sacramento Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA February ?, 1970 San Antonio, TX February 6, 1970 Dallas, TX February 7, 1970 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX February 8, 1970 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS (with Blues Image) February 14, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Savoy Brown & Catfish) February 20-21, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (with Cold Blood) February 27, 1970 Red Rooster Nightclub or St. Vincent College, Latrobe, PA February 28, 1970 Virginia Beach Dome, Virginia Beach, VA March 21, 1970 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL March 24, 1970 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA March 27-29, 1970 Bithlo, FL (Winters End Festival, with Sweetwater, Steve Miller Band, Country Joe and The Fish, Canned Heat, Joe Cocker, Grand Funk Railroad, B.B. King, Richie Havens, The Kinks, Little Richard, John Mayall, Sly & The Family Stone, Ten Years After, Ike & Tina Turner, Mountain, Johnny and Edgar Winter, The Hog Farm, (MC) Wavy Gravy) CANCELLED? March 29, 1970 New Orleans, LA April 5, 1970 Tallahasse, FL April 17, 1970 Macon Coliseum, Macon, GA (with Love & Simon Stoke and The Nighthawks) April 22, 1970 Philadelphia, PA (Earth Day Event, with Country Joe & The Fish) April 25, 1970 Roanoke, VA May 2, 1970 Bowling Green State University Anderson Arena, Bowling Green, OH May 6, 1970 Louisiana Technical University, Ruston, LA (supported by Black Oak Arkansas) May 23, 1970 Will Rogers Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX June 12, 1970 Shipyard Drive-In Theater, Providence, RI (with The Herbie Mann Quartet) June 16-17, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA June 19-20, 1970 Pirate's World, Dania, FL June 26-27, 1970 Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO with Black Oak Arkansas July 25, 1970 Valbonne, FRA (with Gong, Amon Duul & Frank Zappa) August 8, 1970 Stade Municipal, Saint Raphael, FRA (with Family, Pink Floyd, Deep Purple, Keef Hartley & Frank Zappa) August 22, 1970 Forum, Inglewood, CA (with Canned Heat & Herbie Hancock) August 24-26, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by AUM, Black Arkansas) August 29, 1970 Winnipeg Stadium, Winnipeg, MB (Man Pop Festival, with Led Zeppelin, Youngbloods, Ides Of March & Chilliwack) August 31, 1970 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Seattle, WA (with Sugarloaf) September 6, 1970 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "The Groovy Show", with Tina Turner & The Ikettes, Mungo Jerry, Arkade, Lee Montgomery & Shango. Broadcast date) September 16, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA September 28-30, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supported by Awakening) October 15, 1970 New York City, NY (US TV "The David Frost Show", broadcasting date) October 17, 1970 Commonwealth Convention Center, Louisville, KY October 30-31, 1970 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (with Rhinoceros & Black Oak Arkansas) November 1, 1970 U-D Mmeorial Building, Detroit, MI November 22, 1970 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit for So. Cal. Free Clinic, with Canned Heat & Sweet Water) November 28, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL ("WVOK Fall Shower Of Stars", with Grass Roots, The Carpenters, Dawn, Tony Joe White, Kenny Rogers & The First Edition, Mike Nesmith) December 4, 1970 Edmonton Gardens, Edmonton, AB December 4, 1970 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA (with Paul Butterfield) December ??, 1970 The Hump Room, Marco Polo Resort Hotel, Miami, FL 1971 January 8, 1971 Stadsschouwburg, Eindhoven, NED (supported by Yes) January 9, 1971 Het Concertgbouw, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Yes) January 10, 1971 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (supported by Yes) January 13, 1971 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Yes & Dada) January 14, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Yes & Dada) January 15, 1971 University of Lancaster, Lancaster, ENG (supported by Yes & Dada) January 16, 1971 Portsmouth Polytechnic, Southsea, ENG (supported by Yes & Dada) January 17, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Yes & Dada) January 18, 1971 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supported by Yes & Dada) January 19, 1971 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Yes & Dada) January 21, 1971 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supported by Yes & Dada) January 23, 1971 Vejlby Riskuvhallen, Arhus, DEN (supported by Yes) January 24, 1971 Konsert Huset, Gothenburg, SWE (supported by Yes) January 25, 1971 Falkoner Theater, Copenhagen, DEN (supported by Yes) January 28, 1971 Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Beat Club" performing "Easy Rider" & "Butterfly Bleu". Broadcast January 30, 1971) January 29, 1971 Lille, FRA (supported by Yes) January 30, 1971 Lyon, FRA (supported by Yes) January 31, 1971 Brussels, BEL (supported by Yes) February 1-2, 1971 Palais Des Sports De Paris, Paris, FRA (supported by Yes) February 8, 1971 Liege, BEL (supported by Yes) February 9, 1971 Brussels, BEL (supported by Yes) Spring 1971 ASISU Minidome, Pocatello, ID (supported by Black Oak Arkansas) April 19, 1971 Auburn Memorial Auditorium, Auburn, AL April 24, 1971 Mosque, Richmond, VA (with Black Oak Arkansas & John Manning) IRON BUTTERFLY #6 (MAY 1971 - MAY 23, 1971) 1) Doug Ingle 2) Lee Dorman 3) Mike Pinera 4) Larry Reinhardt 5) Manny Bertamatti (drums) May ?, 1971 Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University, Blacksburg, VA (supported by Black Oak Arkansas) May ?, 1971 Central Oregon Community College, Bend, OR (supported by Black Oak Arkansas) 1973 Late Spring/Summer 1973 Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium, Atlanta, GA IRON BUTTERFLY #7 (1974 - 1975) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Erik Brann 3) Philip Taylor 'Phil' Kramer (bass) 4) Howard Reitzes (vocals, piano, organ) May 24, 1974 College of the Desert Gymnasium, Palm Desert, CA (with The Blues Image & Balz) January 24, 1975 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Spirit) January 25-26, 1975 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Spirit) March 6, 1975 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (with Humble Pie & Journey) March 7-8, 1975 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Humble Pie, with Earthquake & Pavlovs Dog) March 9, 1975 Sacramento Convention Center Exhibition Hall, Sacramento, CA (with Humble Pie) April 21, 1975 Odyssey Room, Sunnyvale, CA IRON BUTTERFLY #8 (1975 - 1977) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Erik Brann 3) Phil Kramer 4) Bill DeMartines (vocals, keyboards) November 1, 1975 Electric Ballroom, Dallas, TX (with Rush) November 19-23, 1975 Starwood, Los Angeles, CA November 30, 1975 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (with Mojo) December 4-6, 1975 Alex Cooley's Electric Ballroom, Atlanta, GA (with Hello People, who filled in for Angel) December 27, 1975 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Ted Nugent & Artful Dodger) 1975/1976 After The Goldrush, Oklahoma City, OK January 13-15, 1976 Silver Dollar Saloon, East Lansing, MI February 21, 1976 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (cancelled, supporting Kiss, with Point Blank) March 4-5, 1977 Starwood, Los Angeles, CA (with The Movies, Dancer) September 3, 1977 Scheesel, Germany (First Rider Open Air Festival. Iron Butterfly did not perform. 23 or so bands were scheduled (including Camel, Quicksilver Messanger Service, Steppenwolf, The Byrds, Golden Earring), but when only 5 of the bands were to actually perform, riots broke out and the stage burnt down, causing damage of more than a million marks and putting the festival on hold for years) IRON BUTTERFLY 9 (1977 - 1978) 1) Larry Reinhardt 2) Lee Dorman 3) Jim Henderson (vocals) 4) David Love (guitar) 5) Larry Kiernan (keyboards) 6) Kevin Karamitros (drums, percussion) IRON BUTTERFLY #10 (1978) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Mike Pinera 3) Kevin Karamitros 4) John Leimsider (keyboards) May 17, 1978 Mike's Valley Vue, Pittsburgh, PA October 14, 1978 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA (With Steppenwolf & Cactus) IRON BUTTERFLY #11 (1978 - DEC 12, 1978) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) Doug Ingle 4) Ron Bushy 5) Keith Ellis (bass) IRON BUTTERFLY #12 (aka #5) (DEC 13, 1978 - 1979) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) Mike Pinera 4) Doug Ingle 5) Ron Bushy March 9-10, 1979 Cheyenne Social Club, St. Petersburg, FL IRON BUTTERFLY #13 (1979) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) Mike Pinera 4) Doug Ingle 5) Ron Bushy 6) Erik Brann IRON BUTTERFLY #14 (1979) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Lee Dorman 3) Doug Ingle 4) John Leimsider 5) Bobby Caldwell (drums, percussion) July 3, 1979 Pip's, Chicago, IL IRON BUTTERFLY #15 (1979) 1) Erik Brann 2) Lee Dorman 3) John Leimsider 4) Bobby Caldwell 5) Bobby Hasbrook (guitar, vocals) IRON BUTTERFLY #16 (1979) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Erik Brann 3) Lee Dorman 4) Bobby Hashbrook 5) Bobby Caldwell 6) Nathan Pino (keyboards) IRON BUTTERFLY #17 (JAN 1980 - 1980) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Erik Brann 3) Bobby Hasbrook 4) Tim Kislan (keyboards) 5) Zam Johnson (drums, percussion) 6) Starz Vanderlocket (vocals, percussion) January 30-31, 1980 Mikatam Lounge, Genesee Township, MI May 24, 1980 State Highway 70, Stone Lake, WI (Stone Lake Music & Art Festival, with Head East, Wolfman Jack (MC), Heartsfield, Trilion, Bad Boy, Dillman Band, Yipes!, Rare Earth) December 30, 1980 Center Stage, Canton, MI IRON BUTTERFLY #18 (1981 - 1982) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) John Leimsider 4) Randy Skirvin (rhythm guitar) 5) Jimmy Rock (drums) 6) Luke (vocals, percussion) March 7, 1981 Uptown Theatre, Kansas City, MO June 13, 1981 Uptown Theatre, Kansas City, MO September 5, 1981 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX (supporting Spirit) IRON BUTTERFLY #19 (1982) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Lee Dorman 3) Larry Reinhardt 4) Guy Babylon keyboards 5) Jan Uvena drums, percussion March 8, 1982 Coral Gables, East Lansing, MI (supported by 1.1) April 3, 1982 Harpos, Detroit, MI IRON BUTTERFLY #20 (1982) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Erik Brann 3) Lee Dorman 4) Larry Reinhardt 5) Ron Bushy 6) Guy Babylon June 27, 1982 Lonestar Café, New York City, NY IRON BUTTERFLY #21 (1982) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Erik Brann 3) Lee Dorman 4) Larry Reinhardt 5) Doug Ingle 6) Guy Babylon 7) Luke 8) John Shearer drums + 9) Ron Bushy (partial performance for one gig) IRON BUTTERFLY #22 (1982 - 1983) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Lee Dorman 3) Larry Reinhardt 4) Doug Ingle 5) Guy Babylon 6) Luke 7) John Shearer IRON BUTTERFLY #23 (1983) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Doug Ingle 3) Larry Reinhardt 4) Guy Babylon 5) John Shearer 6) Luke May 8, 1983 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, ENG IRON BUTTERFLY #24 (1983) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Doug Ingle 3) Larry Reinhardt 4) Guy Babylon 5) John Shearer 6) Jerry Sommers (drums, percussion) IRON BUTTERFLY #25 (1983 - 1984) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Doug Ingle 3) Larry Reinhardt 4) Rick Rotante (drums, percussion) September ?, 1983 Stage East, Fort Pierce, FL (last date of tour) September 9, 1983 Button South, Hallandale Beach, FL 1983/1984 Imperial Garage, Niagara Falls, NY May 26, 1984 Stadium Swap Meet, San Diego, CA IRON BUTTERFLY #26 (1984) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Doug Ingle 3) Larry Reinhardt 4) Lenny Campanero (drums) IRON BUTTERFLY #27 (1984 - 1985) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Doug Ingle 3) Lenny Campanero 4) Steve Fister guitar, vocals February 10, 1985 Civic Theatre, Akron, OH IRON BUTTERFLY #28 (1985 - DEC 2, 1985) 1) Doug Ingle 2) Steve Fister 3) Lenny Campanero 4) Kurtis Teal (bass) IRON BUTTERFLY #29 (1987) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Mike Pinera 3) Kelly Reubens (bass) 4) Tim Von Hoffman (keyboards) March 8, 1987 De Anza Theater, Riverside, CA March 21, 1987 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (with Vanilla Fudge & War) IRON BUTTERFLY #30 (1987) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Mike Pinera 3) Kelly Reubens 4) Tim Von Hoffman 5) Glen Rappold (vocals, guitar, bass) April 18 or 19, 1987 Omni, Cologne, NJ 1 (opening intro) 2 Easy Rider 3 Soul Experience 4 Pay My Dues 5 Don't Hurt The One You Love 6 Ride Captain Ride (with Donny Vosburg on drums) 7 Leavin' My Troubles Behind (with Donny Vosburg on drums) 8 School's Out (with Donny Vosburg on drums) 9 Iron Butterfly Theme 10 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida IRON BUTTERFLY #31 (1987) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Kelly Reubens 3) Ron Bushy 4) Ace Baker keyboards + 5) Donny Vosburgh drums (guested on a few shows) IRON BUTTERFLY #32 (1987) 1) Erik Brann 2) Jim Von Buelow (guitar) 3) Sal Rodriguez (drums) IRON BUTTERFLY #33 (1987) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Bill DeMartines 3) Doug Jackson (guitar) 4) Bob Birch (bass) 5) Lyle T. West (vocals) IRON BUTTERFLY #34 (aka #4) (1987 - 1988) 1) Ron Bushy (Drums, Vocals) 2) Dug Ingle (Keyboards, Vocals) 3) Lee Dorman (Bass, Guitar, Piano) 4) Erik Braunn (Guitar, Vocals) Novemeber 13, 1987 Zivkos, Hartford, WI December 17, 1987 Madame Wong's, Santa Monica, CA February 12 or 13, 1988 Network Club, Baltimore, MD February 14, 1988 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (20th Anniversary Dance Party Celebration, with Spirit, The Chambers Brothers, Dave Mason, Spencer Davis Group, Tommy Conwell and The Young Rumblers, The Philly All-Stars, Flamin Harry and possibly Bricklin) February 18 or 19, 1988 Fillmore East, New York City, NY 1 Are You Happy ? 2 Possession 3 Flowers And Beads 4 Soul Experience 5 My Mirage 6 Most Anything You Want 7 Her Favorite Style 8 So-Lo 9 Fields Of Sun 10 Filled With Fear 11 Unconscious Power 12 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida 13 Iron Butterfly Theme April ?, 1988 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL April 7, 1988 Rock n' Roll Heaven, Toronto, ON April 25, 1988 Diamond Jennys, Coco Beach, FL April 26, 1988 Tampa Theatre, Tampa, FL May 5, 1988 Somerville Theathre, Somerville, MA May 6, 1988 Living Room, Providence, RI May 14, 1988 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Atlantic 40th Anniversary Concert) IRON BUTTERFLY #35 (1988) (this line-up played no gigs) 1) Erik Brann 2) Lee Dorman 3) Larry Reinhardt 4) Sal Rodriguez IRON BUTTERFLY #36 (1988 - 1989) 1) Erik Brann 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) Lee Dorman 4) Steve "Mick" Feldman lead vocals 5) Derek Hilland keyboards, backing vocals 6) Kenny Suarez drums, percussion + 7) Doug Freedman drums, percussion (filled in for Suarez in fall 1989) 8) Joanne Montana backing vocals (for only a few gigs in 1989) 9) Cecelia Noel backing vocals (for only a few gigs in 1989) May 14, 1989 Frankfurt, Germany May 17, 1989 Grosse Freiheit 36 (?), Hamburg, Germany May 18, 1989 Berlin, Germany August 13, 1989 Molson Park, Barrie, ON (Psychedelic Sunday) August 16-17, 1989 White Lake, Woodstock Valley, NY (Woodstock '89) October 25, 1989 Carousel Ballroom, Los Angeles, CA November 5, 1989 Simi Valley, CA IRON BUTTERFLY #37 (1990) 1) Steve Feldman 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) Lee Dorman 4) Derek Hilland 5) Kenny Suarez IRON BUTTERFLY #38 (1990 - 1992) 1) Larry Reinhardt 2) Lee Dorman 3) Derek Hilland 4) Kenny Suarez 5) Robert Tepper lead vocals August 19, 1990 Olympic Velodrome, California State University, Dominguez Hills, Los Angeles, CA with Twenty Years After with Humble Pie, Electric Flag, Mark Farner, Chambesr Brothers, Leon Russell, Edgar Winter, Spencer Davis Group, Super Jaw (Ted Nugent, Tim Bogert, Ginger Baker), Randy California, Derek St. Holmes, Spencer Davis, Robby Krieger, Merl Saunders IRON BUTTERFLY #39 (1993) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) Ron Bushy 4) Burt Diaz keyboards March ?, 1993 The Sting, New Britain, CT March 13, 1993 Wetlands, New York City, NY March 18, 1993 Graffiti, Pittsburgh, PA IRON BUTTERFLY #40 (1993) 1) Lee Dorman (Bass, Guitar, Piano) 2) Mike Pinera (Guitar, Vocals) 3) Derek Hilland (Keyboards, Vocals) 4) Ron Bushy (Drums, Vocals) IRON BUTTERFLY #41 (1993) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Derek Hilland 3) Ron Bushy 4) Denny Artache vocals, guitar IRON BUTTERFLY #42 (aka #40) (1993 - 1994) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Derek Hilland 3) Ron Bushy 4) Mike Pinera December 19, 1993 Ballard Firehouse, Seattle, WA IRON BUTTERFLY #43 (1994 - JUL 1994) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Derek Hilland 4) Doug Bossey guitar IRON BUTTERFLY #44 (JUL 1994 - 1995) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Doug Ingle 4) Derek Hilland 5) Doug Bossey July 28, 1994 Party On The Plaza, Houston, TX September 25, 1994 Adam's Ave Street Fair, San Diego, CA IRON BUTTERFLY #45 (1995 - 1997) 1) Lee Dorman (bass) 2) Ron Bushy (drums) 3) Doug Ingle (keyboards/vocals) 4) Derek Hilland (keyboards) 5) Eric Barnett (vocals, lead guitar) April 14, 1995 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA October 27, 1995 Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA October 31, 1995 Baccahanal, San Diego, CA 1996 May 25, 1996 Illinois State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Springfield, IL (with Mountain & Black Oak Arkansas) June 27, 1996 3 Rivers Stadium, Pittsburgh, PA June 29, 1996 Val Du Lakes Amphitheatre, Mears, MI ("8th Annual Sandy Corley Memorial Run" with Foghat, Mountain, Black Oak Arkansas) June 30, 1996 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (with Foghat, Mountain & Black Oak Arkansas) August 2, 1996 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA 1997 March 23, 1997 Metropol (?), Berlin, Germany April 4, 1997 Kaiserslautern, Germany April 11, 1997 FBZ Burgerpark, Braunschweig, Germany April 18, 1997 Substage, Karlsruhe, GER April 19, 1997 Stadthalle, Kehl, Germany April 20, 1997 Hirsch, Nurnburg, Germany IRON BUTTERFLY #46 (1997 - 1999) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Doug Ingle 4) Eric Barnett July 3, 1998 Syracuse, NY September 9, 1998 Life Club, New York City, NY IRON BUTTERFLY #47 (1999) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Eric Barnett 4) Damian Bujanda vocals, keyboards July 17, 1999 Breitenbach am Herzberg, Germany (Burg-Herzberg-Festival) 1 Iron Butterfly Theme 2 Unconscious Power (?) 3 In The Times Of Our Lives 4 Soul Experience 5 Flowers And Beads 6 Easy Rider 7 Butterfly Bleu 8 In A Gadda Da Vida July 18, 1999 Aschaffenburg, Germany July 31, 1999 Buckeye Lake Music Center, Hebron, OH Jefferson Airplane, John Entwhistle of the Who, Country Joe McDonald, JGB, Mickey Hart, Tommy Chong and many others IRON BUTTERFLY #48 (1999 - 2002) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Eric Barnett 4) Larry Rust vocals, keyboards + 5) Oly bass (substitute for Lee Dorman whilst he was suffering with a heart ailment in 2001) April 8, 2000 Northwest Talent Review, Seattle, WA August 19, 2000 Cortland, NY 2001 June 17, 2001 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with Jefferson Starship, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Country Joe McDonald "Spirit of '67" July 14, 2001 Indian Motorcycle Rally, Springfield, MA August 12, 2001 Big Boulder, Poconos, PA 2002 IRON BUTTERFLY #49 (2002 - DEC 2005) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Larry Rust 3) Ron Bushy 4) Chrlie Marinkovich vocals, guitar + 5) Derek Hilland (substitute for Larry Rust for one show in 2003) October 3, 2002 Darryl DeLoach dies from liver cancer at the age of 55 November 8, 2002 BB King's, Hollywood, CA November 23, 2002 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA December 13, 2002 Estadio Chile, Santiago, Chile 2003 March 5, 2003 Mancuso Harley Davidson, Houston, TX July 25, 2003 Erik Braunn dies from cardiac failure at the age of 52 August 14, 2003 Rockin' By The River, Bakersfied, CA 2004 January 16, 2004 Birch Run Expo Center, Birch Run, MI (Michigan Custom Motorcycle Show) June 5, 2004 June Reunion Vietnam Veterans, Greentown, IN June 13, 2004 Lichtenvoorde, Holland (Arrow Rock Fest) June 14, 2004 Verviers, Belgium (Spirit of '66) June 16, 2004 Bosuil, Weert, Holland June 17, 2004 Robin 2, Wolverhampton, UK June 18, 2004 Mean Fiddler, London, UK June 19, 2004 The Brook, Southampton, UK June 20, 2004 Patti Pavillion, Swansea, WAL July 24, 2004 California Harley-Davidson, Harbor City, CA 2005 05-Apr-27: Lagerhalle - Osnabruck, Germany 05-Apr-28: Capitol - Paderborn, Germany 05-Apr-29: Alte Spinnerei - Chemnitz, Germany 05-Apr-30: Stadthalle - Osterrode, Germany 05-May-1: Jolly Joker - Braunschweig, Germany 05-May-3: Live-Club Barmen - Wuppertal, Germany 05-May-4: Stadtgarten - Bunde, Germany 05-May-5: Substage - Karslruhe, Germany 05-May-6: Rheinaue - Bonn, Germany 05-May-7: Alte Weberei - Nordhorn, Germany 05-May-8: Stadthalle - Olsberg, Germany 05-May-10: Oberrheinhalle - Offenburg, Germany 05-May-12: Z-7 - Pratteln, Switzerland 05-May-13: Hessenhalle - Giessen, Germany 05-May-14: Melibokushalle - Zwingenberg/Darmstadt, Germany 05-May-15: Tonhalle - Munchen, Germany 05-May-16: Kultur-Pur - Siegen, Germany 05-May-17: Excellenzhaus - Sommerbuhne Trier, Germany 05-June-4: Lake Chelan Motorcycle Rally - Manson, WA 05-June-17: Galaxy - Alzey, Germany 05-June-18: Gelande Wurth Open Air Festival - Kunzensaul, Germany 1 Iron Butterfly Theme 2 Unconscious Power 3 Flowers And Beads 4 Easy Rider 5 Butterfly Bleu 6 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Bushy, Dorman 05-June-19: 3 Days Of Peace & Love Festival, Rockpalast Loreley Festival - Shausen, Germany 05-June-20: Spectrum - Augsburg, Germany 05-June-21: The Village Club - Habach, Germany 05-June-22: Tennishalle - Baumholder, Germany 05-June-23: Messehalle - Offenburg, Germany 05-June-24: Thuringenhalle - Erfurt, Germany 05-June-25: Music Hall - Worpswede, Germany ? 05-June-26: Hutbergbuhne - Kametz, Germany 05-June-27: Downtown Blues Club - Hamburg, Germany 05-June-29: Huxley’s - Berlin, Germany 05-June-30: Stattbahnhof - Schweinfurt, Germany 05-July-1: Haberkasten - Mühldorf, Germany ? 05-July-2: Legends Of Rock - Wiesen, Austria 05-July-3: Orpheum - Graz, Austria 05-July-7: Treibhaus - Innsbruck, Austria 05-July-8: Outdoor Festival - Schwandorf, Germany 05-Aug-20: The Cannery Hotel & Casino Las Vegas, NV 05-Sept-23: Eldorado Hotel - Reno, NV 05-Sept-24: Eldorado Hotel - Reno, NV 05-Oct-15: Cotee River Bike Fest - New Port Richey, FL 05-Oct-30: Speedway Meadows, Golden Gate Park - San Francisco, CA ? 05-Nov-23: Stadthalle - Torgelow, Germany 05-Nov-24: Congresspark - Wolfsburg, Germany 05-Nov-25: Stadthalle - Bremerhaven, Germany 05-Nov-26: Grugahalle - Essen, Germany IRON BUTTERFLY #50 (DEC 2005 - 2006) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Lee Dorman 3) Charlie Marinkovich 4) Martin Gerschwitz keyboards, violin, vocals February 4, 2006 Butler County CC, Succop Theater, Butler, PA February 24, 2006 Zagreb, Croatia, with Ten Years After, Nazareth, Country Joe McDonald (cancelled) February 25, 2006 Belgrade, Serbia with Ten Years After, Nazareth, Country Joe McDonald (cancelled) February 26, 2006 Sofia, Bulgaria with Ten Years After, Nazareth, Country Joe McDonald (cancelled) February 28, 2006 Bratislava, Slovakia with Ten Years After, Nazareth, Country Joe McDonald (cancelled) 06-Mar-17: Emerald Queen Casino - Tacoma, WA 06-May-10: Germany (reschedule for 06-June-23) 06-June-23: Germany w/ Canned Heat, Ten Years After + Country Joe McDonald Iron Butterfly did not perform because Lee Dorman was in Hospital in Offenburg with heart-problems. Doug Ingle and Ron Bushy were at the Venue to apologize. 06-July-22: Lovely Days Festival - St Polten, Austria 06-July-25: Opatija Summer Stage - Opatija, Croatia 06-July-29: Piberstein-Graz, Austria 06-July-30: Piazza - Cosenza, Italy 06-July-31: Souno Dal Salento Festival - Copertino (Lecce), Italy ? 06-Aug-2: Blues Sotto Le Stelle - L'Aquila, Italy 06-Aug-4: Baloma Bikers - Cercemaggiore, Italy 06-Aug-5: Festa Della Birra - Canterano, Italy 06-Aug-6: Festa Dell' Unita - Paliano, Italy 06-Aug-19: St. Louis County Fairgrounds - Chisholm, MN 06-Sep-22: Jake's Tavern - Gillette, WY 06-Sep-29: Wildwood Springs Lodge - Steelville, MO 06-Oct-4: Ram's Head - Baltimore, MD 06-Oct-6: Scottish Rite Cathedral - West Reading, PA IRON BUTTERFLY #51 (2006) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Charlie Marinkovich 3) Martin Gerschwitz 4) Ken Chalupnik bass IRON BUTTERFLY #52 (2006) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Charlie Marinkovich 3) Martin Gerschwitz 4) Dave Meros bass IRON BUTTERFLY #53 (aka #50) (2006 - DEC 2014) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Lee Dorman 3) Charlie Marinkovich 4) Martin Gerschwitz + 5) Ray Weston drums, percussion (filling in for Ron Bushy after he was sidelined by heatlh issues in 2010) February ??, 2007 Jacksonville, FL with Denny Laine (former lead singer of the Moody Blues), Terry Sylvester (formerly of the Hollies), Badfinger featuring Joey Molland, Melanie, Felix Cavalier's Rascals, Country Joe McDonald, Eric Burdon and the Animals "Hippiefest" (cancelled) 07-Feb-18: Cypress Garden Adventure Park - Winterhaven, FL 07-Feb-20: State Theatre - St Petersburg, FL 07-Feb-24: Wild Adventures Theme Park - Valdosta, GA 07-Mar-15: Hippiefest - Newark, NJ 07-Mar-16: Paradise Club - Blasdell, NY 07-June-16: Brandt's Harley Davidson - Wabash, IN 07-June-24: Phoenix Club - Anaheim, CA 07-June-28: Copia - Napa, CA 07-July-21: Galt Airport - Greenwood, IL 07-Aug-4: Cessna Stadium - Wichita, KS 07-Aug-5: Nokia Live Theatre - Grand Prairie, TX 07-Sept-30: Woofstock - Eureka, CA 07-Oct-4: Palm Desert Civic Center Park - Palm Desert, CA 08-May-19: En Chordias - Tripoli, Greece 08-May-20: En Plo - Agrinio, Greece 08-May-23: Principal Club Theater - Thessalonica, Greece 08-May-24: Kyttaro Live Club - Athens, Greece 08-May-25: Kyttaro Live Club - Athens, Greece 08-June-28: Hutchinson, KS April 10, 2009 Cowan Civic Center, Lebanon, MO July 1, 2009 San Diego County Fair, San Diego, CA July 2, 2009 Brixton South Bay, Redondo Beach, CA July 3, 2009 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA August 9, 2009 Jackson Rancheria Casino & Hotel, Jackson, CA (cancelled) May 13, 2012 Mt. Tabor Theater, Portland, OR IRON BUTTERFLY #54 (DEC 2014 - PRESENT) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Ron Bushy 3) Doug Ingle Jr. vocals, keyboards December 31, 2014 Ventura CA We spent New Years Eve on Main Street in Ventura CA and I believe we had three "original" members playing in a small restaurant/bar. Believe they were Doug Ingle (keyboards, vocals), Ron Bushy (drums), and Danny Weis (guitar).